epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King
:This page is about the Season 6 battle Ronald McDonald vs the Burger King. For the Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays battle, see Ronald McDonald vs the Burger King/Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays. Ronald McDonald vs the Burger King is the seventy-fourth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the third episode of Season 6. It features the mascot of the McDonald's fast-food restaurant chain, Ronald McDonald, rapping against the mascot of the Burger King fast-food restaurant chain, the Burger King, along with a surprise entry from the mascot of the Wendy's fast-food restaurant chain, Wendy. As revealed in the description of the "Epic Rap Battles of History - Complete Season 1 HD" compilation video on ERB2, it will release on June 8, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKfZ6YpL5V8 Cast Nice Peter as Ronald McDonald EpicLLOYD as The Burger King Goldiloxx as Wendy Lyrics 'The Burger King:' Welcome to BK! How can I serve you today? One flame-broiled ass clown? Have it your way! You can't do fast food half as good as I do! Your pink slime meat turns my asshole to a drive-thru! You're played out like a Chuck E. Cheese token! Your style's like your ice cream machines: broken! (Ha!) I'm dropping Whoppers that'll knock you off the menu! Call you Ronald Donald, 'cause there's no MC in you! 'Ronald McDonald:' Why don't you call me Ronald Jeremy? 'Cause I'm getting nasty Like the Whoppers you sell made of horse lips and ass meat! Ask Rick and Morty who's the lyrical boss! I've got lines for days; call me Szechuan Sauce! The undisputed G.O.A.T. of putting burgers in bellies! I'm fast food Eminem, you're Machine Gun Kelly! I'm Coke to your Pepsi; I'm Mac, you're Android! Let's be real: I'm Nice Peter and you're EpicLLOYD! 'The Burger King:' (Aaaalright.) You're number one, like the whizz I took in your ball pit! Them rhymes you just spit are a Ray Kroc of shit! You spooky ass clown, you're so creepy, it's insane! You look like you just ate someone's brother in a storm drain! You can't beat the king with your crew, please! The whole head of your government's name is Mayor McCheese! I Ain't Loving shit, even if Timberlake sings! I'm running circles 'round you like my onion rings! 'Ronald McDonald:' (Your onion rings are pretty good.) But that verse was lifeless! You had no joy in it! Last rapper this plastic had a Happy Meal toy in it! I'm serving billions and I can't be beat! You're a bin full of lettuce, facing de-feet! Using Cheetos, dude? Get your recipes together, man! I've had the same fries since I was Willard Scott the Weather Man! I'm the best trash-talking mascot in town, You might be the King, but a clown wears the crown! 'Wendy:' Where's the beef? Right here! Where's the beef? Right here! Where's the beef? Right here! Where's the beef? Right here! Show me two losers old enough to be my daddies, And I’ll square off with them like the corners of my meat patties. It's Wendy! The Hip-Hopping Pippi Longstocking! No flow's as Frosty as the salad bars that I'm dropping! I'm topping you two like flame baked potatoes. Exploiting you both like you were growing my tomatoes! (Aw!) King, you're creepy, and you’re always second fiddle! Your breakfast croissants are even worse than his McGriddles! And McDonald's gave your job to a box with a face! Left you behind like a quiet kid in a Playplace. I'm the fast food queen! Mean with a tweet sesh! Leave opponents frozen 'cause I always keep my beef fresh! Trivia General *This battle is a remake of the Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays battle, Ronald McDonald vs the Burger King. It features many of the same lyrics, but changes have been made to the verses, the beat, and the third-party appearance of Wendy is unique to this battle. *In the ERB News video featuring Adam Smith, a suggestion for the battle appeared among others, and an arrow that was pointed to the suggestion said, "Not enough nutrition." References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 6 Category:Ronald McDonald vs the Burger King Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Goldiloxx Category:Upcoming Rap Battle